


Doppelgänger

by one_starry_knight



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Backstory, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_knight/pseuds/one_starry_knight
Summary: Magnificus was cloned to be the scientific edge the Decepticons needed to reclaim Cybertron, but where he actually ended up in life is far different from where he'd hoped.
Kudos: 5





	Doppelgänger

Below the surface of New Kaon, workers bustle back and forth through a disheveled lab, maintaining the mechanisms of the various equipment. Every once in a while, a worker looks up to the observation room of the lab, catching the gaze of their feared commander overseeing the operation. Megatron narrows his optics down at the hesitant workers, prompting the scientists to wave the workers back to work, who comply with a nervous nod. As the sun outside sets, bringing the city above into a dark night, the last preparations are made. The machines in the lab whirr in anticipation as Shockwave and Scalpel program the last of the commands into the mother computer.

As the computer finishes its work, Shockwave makes his way across the lab with long strides until he’s come face to face with a container that glows a soft blue at its edges. Opening the container, he extracts the artificial spark carefully. The other scientists watch in awe as Shockwave carefully places the spark into its new shell, which reacts with a sudden jolt. The spark chamber closes around its new inhabitant and the sound of mechanisms coming online fills the lab.

Shockwave steps back, waiting for a reaction from the new Cybertronian in front of him. When the body does not move, Shockwave turns to Scalpel, who taps a claw against his mandibles thoughtfully.

“We did everything correctly, did we not?” Scalpel drops onto the floor from Oilslick’s shoulder, crossing the room until he was at the feet of his creation.

“I had thought so, but it seems something has failed. Perhaps the artificial spark isn’t powerful enough to control the frame. I could run the numbers again and attempt to create a second, stronger spark.” Shockwave lifts a servo to put a claw just under the body’s chin, gently lifting its head to face him. Shockwave studies the face carefully, disgust building in his spark. He’s about to voice his disgust, when the bot narrows its visible optic at him. Shockwave quickly retracts his claw, taking a half step back in surprise.

Scalpel stifles his laughter at Shockwave’s surprise, instead lifting his claws in celebration, “The experiment is a success!” Heavy footsteps echo through the lab behind him and Scalpel turns his attention towards the large mech approaching the creation.

“Mein commandant, I think you’ll be pleased with our work.” Scalpel bows his head slightly, taking cautious steps backwards as to not be caught under foot. His antennae twitch in devious excitement as he speaks, “The cloning process was a success. We now have one of the Autobots’ greatest assets at our disposal.”

“I will decide if it was a success,” Megatron growls. “We can’t be sure unless he is put to the test. If his intelligence is not equal to that of his original, then you have failed me.” Megatron turns towards his scientists, optics narrowed.

Shockwave lowers his head at Megatron’s gaze, his tone low, “I assure you, my lord, we have done only the best work here. You will see, this clone will prove to be nothing less than perfect. Now, my lord, allow me to introduce you to your newest soldier.”

The clone lifts his head to meet Megatron’s gaze and his skeptical expression doesn’t falter as his new lord looks down at him with an unimpressed glare. The clone then lowers his head, dropping to one knee in a bow.

“I am Magnificus, my lord.”

* * *

The tests all proved Shockwave’s words true. Magnificus was turning out to be a perfect clone, one whose intelligence matched that of his template. It was only after Magnificus had been deemed a success that issues arose.

“I told you, I have no interest in science.” Magnificus didn’t look up from the datapad he was pouring himself into. Another piece on politics. It was the only thing he’d been reading about lately, to the point Shockwave was becoming suspicious.

“That’s not my problem. Megatron expects you to do your job as a scientist. That’s what Scalpel made you for, remember.” Oilslick leaned over the smaller Con, the light filtering through the glass of his helmet casting a slickly green light across Magnificus’ datapad. The microscope bot gripped the pad before looking up to meet the gaze of the chemist above him. He hated that, having to constantly look up at the others. He hated being so _small and fragile_ compared to the other Decepticons who’d all been made for battle. He ex-vents, setting the datapad down on the table next to him.

“It isn’t really my problem, either. If he wanted a scientist, he should have given me Perceptor’s personality as well. Ah, wait-- he doesn’t have one does he?” Magnificus grinned under his mask, but Oilslick’s expression remained serious. When he saw his joke had fallen flat, Magnificus’ expression returned to its natural ‘skeptical’ state. He rolled his neck and shruged. “Alright, I suppose I’m not being truthful. I do enjoy science.” He grabs the datapad again and clinks it against Oilslick’s glass helmet with a sneer, “Political science. But Lord Megatron surely doesn’t want a politician, does he?”

“He wants a scientist and that’s you, you pitiful little--” Oilslick is cut off by Scalpel scaling his arm, perching himself on the chemist’s shoulder.

“Enough of that, Oilslick. Get back to work, I’ll speak with Magnificus myself,” the smaller bot says, tapping a claw against Oilslick’s helmet. Oilslick scoffs, outstretching his arm to allow Scalpel to drop down onto the table next to Magnificus. The chemist slinks out of the room, muttering about Magnificus over his shoulder. Scalpel shakes his head before turning his attention to Magnificus, who has gone back to pouring himself into text on the datapad. Scalpel looks on inquisitively, simply watching his creation and making note of how committed to his studies the little microscope bot is.

Scalpel crawls off of the table onto Magnificus’ shoulders, looking down at the text on the screen curiously.

“How interesting that you’ve taken up political studies, something your template has never had interest in.” Scalpel muses aloud.

“Isn’t he part of the Guilds Domesticus? I think it’s more interesting that a glorified politician isn’t interested in politics,” Magnificus mutters. He scrolls further down the text to the next section, his shoulders relaxing as he dives further into his reading. Scalpel’s interest in Magnificus’ studies rose as he looked over the shoulders of his creation.

“Explain what you’ve studied to me. If this is what you’ve chosen to devote yourself to, I need proof that you’re serious about it,” Scalpel says, tapping a claw against the back of Magnificus’ head. Magnificus lifts his head in surprise, turning to look at Scalpel as best he can. He blinks in confusion at the smaller bot, unable to form a response.

“You-- you’re serious? I thought you wanted me to be a scientist like you- like _Perceptor_.”

“I do, Lord Megatron does as well. However, if you are more capable in this field of study than in sciences, I might be able to arrange something. That is, if you can _prove yourself_. If not, you will have no choice but to do as Lord Megatron desires of you and I will no longer be lenient.” Scalpel narrowed his optics at the other and Magnificus could only stare in shock.

Magnificus fumbled the datapad for a moment before resetting his vocoder and going over all of the concepts he’d studied thus far. And Scalpel listened. He listened intently, his antennae perking up in excitement as he realized a new opportunity had suddenly become available to him.

* * *

“Thank you, my lord.” Magnificus bowed his head at his lord, using all of his strength to force himself to remain calm and collected. He’d been given the political position he’d yearned for and he could hardly contain himself. Despite his disciplining and his programming as a Decepticon, he was still a young bot and his attitude at times proved it. This was no exception, as a child-like excitement welled in his spark.

No more nagging from the older bots about his role as a scientist, no more arguments with the others about his interest in politics, no more nights spent in irritating silence as he wished for _something more_. He’d gotten the job he wanted and he had Scalpel to thank for that. He wasn’t entirely sure why the mad scientist was so excited for him to have a job working among organics. If anything, wouldn’t he be disgusted that Magnificus got sent to an organic planet over a robotic one? The other Decepticons seemed to harbor some hatred for organics that Magnificus hadn't quite managed to understand. But, it didn’t matter to Magnificus, really.

_This was the job he wanted._

Magnificus glanced over his shoulder as he boarded the ship headed to Ijurn. Of course there’d be no one there to see him off, but after the time he’d spent with Scalpel, he had the slightest bit of hope in his spark that his creator would at least come to see him one last time before he took off to his new position. Magnificus turned back to the ship, shoving that hope to the back of his mind and crushing it. These were the Decepticons, not some sappy Autobot family. Feelings were unimportant. Attachment was unimportant. Only work for the cause mattered.

He continued into the ship. Next stop, Ijurn.


End file.
